Moments in Time
by lychee loving
Summary: Challenge fic. Fifty flashes of Ororo and Logan: before, during, after- and beyond.
1. 01 to 10

_Unofficial 1sentence challenge I decided to do because I wanted something light to tide me over writer's block. I'm uploading these in groups of ten for ease of reading (I don't generally like scrolling through lengthy pages) and over the next couple of days. Stay tuned for more!_

* * *

**01 Comfort**  
She finds him on the roof with a six-pack of beer and, surprisingly, a pot of her favorite tea sitting next to him; when she wonders at the tea aloud, he grudgingly admits that the scent helps him calm down.

**02 Kiss**  
Ororo thinks kisses are for teenagers - hot stolen moments in the backseat of a jeep, clumsy hurried and artless groping in the shadows of an empty classroom - but as Logan explores her lips with his own with the slow, languid, _delicious_ pace of a lover with purpose, she can't help but feel ten years younger...

**03 Soft **  
The first time she kissed him had been like a prayer: soft and sacred and something that Logan didn't feel like he deserved.

**04 Pain**  
"A healing factor does not mean you do not feel pain!" she exclaimed, distraguht, the first time they come back from a mission with him covered in blood from wounds long-healed.

**05 Potatoes**  
They stop at a diner on one of their long motorcycle rides together and he's extremely concerned (he doesn't think she belongs in a rundown old dive) until he sees her dig into her chili fries with carefully masked gusto.

**06 Rain  
**He keeps her company while she sends a gentle rain over the charred, smoking ground of the Institute, watching her urge the burning earth to heal, and grow.

**07 Chocolate**  
While she doesn't particularly like sweets, he discovers that a box of Godiva's is the only thing that keeps her from striking every annoyance down with lightning for a few days, every third week of the month.

**08** **Happiness**  
His realisation of what, exactly, the strange feeling he got in his chest was once they stopped dancing around each other has Charles mentally chuckling at him: _Took you long enough, my friend_.

**09 Telephone**  
He leaves the mansion often (and where he goes no one knows) but he always makes sure to call, if only because the sound of her voice grounds him like nothing else has.

**10 Ears**  
Wolverine hears all, but somehow he's the last to know about the stupid, mansion-wide betting pool on whether or not he and Storm would ever get around to jumping into bed with each other.


	2. 11 to 20

**11 Name**  
He'd shortened her name to a single syllable because, he told her, he tired of hearing her correct his pronunciation.

**12 Sensual**  
He's had several lovers over the years (not as many as some think, but a good handful nonetheless), but it's not until Ororo that he discovers new and sinful ways to put his heightened senses to good use...

**13 Death**  
How many years would he be condemned to wait, he wonders, before he could finally be with her again?

**14 Sex**  
"I'd imagined you would be good at this - I'm glad I was right," she says breathlessly, afterwards, and her admission makes him want her all over again.

**15 Touch**  
It's her touches to the space between his knuckles that shake him to the core.

**16 Weakness**  
"Toldja those heels'd kill ya one day 'Ro," He teases, chuckling even as he moves to help her up from a bad landing.

**17 Tears**  
With her emotional control, mental discipline and tendency to make the sky cry for her with a single thought, he'd thought her above tears; so it takes him by surprise when he finds her weeping quietly in her room, a week after Evan's departure from the Institute.

**18 Speed**  
Hard and fast or slow and sweet, he didn't care how he had her as long as he _had_ her, and he was glad to discover that she was of the same mind.

**19 Wind**  
She took command of the winds with an easy, dismissive flick of her wrist: a gesture he once thought snooty, but now understood was control hard-earned over several years. **  
**

**20 Freedom**  
He wasn't the biggest fan of flying for leisure, but when she takes him into her arms and up into the air with easy laughter and the brightest of eyes he figures he could make an exception for her.

* * *

_These came out a little more suggestive than I'd planned, oops. Don't lie, I know those are your favorites! :p_

_Thanks to the folks who've left reviews so far! Don't worry about updates, I've finished all fifty already. I'm just being mean about posting them all at once. _


	3. 21 to 30

**21 Life*****  
**He makes love to her with "reckless abandon" after she comes home from a mission that, by all accounts, she should not have survived, and when she realizes aloud that they were hardly being careful, he is struck by all the opportunities they'd come so close to losing and he never realized he wanted, with her.

**22 Jealousy  
**When Vi had decided it was her duty as an older sister to set Ororo up with blind dates whenever possible, Logan told himself it was just exasperation at such a useless pastime that made him scowl so deeply whenever she left the mansion for them, and Charles would merely chuckle at his state of denial.

**23 Hands**  
He knew she loved holding his hands in hers, a study of contrasts that she found beautiful, but all he ever saw were hands that brought life reaching out to hold hands that brought death.

**24 Taste**  
She didn't say anything, but he noticed how she avoided his kisses after a smoke break (it's what makes him decide to quit the stogies once and for all.)

**25 Devotion**  
The white gold band on his finger proves to be as resilient as he is, weathering centuries upon centuries until it is buried with him, next to her.

**26 Forever**  
They'd promised each other forever, he thought bitterly as he stood before her headstone in the memorial garden.

**27 Blood**  
His wounds had healed by the time they made it back to the mansion, but her hands were still slick with the evidence of his pain.

**28 Sickness**  
Logan lent some of his healing factor to Rogue so she was free to help Laura tend to the rest of the residents who caught the bug, but the only person he was interested in playing nurse for was the one huddled under her sheets, trying not to shake the mansion's fondations with thunder every time she sneezed.

**29 Melody**  
She plays the piano and hums under her breath now and then, but the only times he ever catches her singing are when she tends to her plants and, later, when she rocks their little girl to sleep.

**30 Star**  
Stars, as they turn out, have different meanings in her country, so they'd taken the practice of spending some sleepless nights pointing out constellations and telling the stories behind them.

* * *

_*re: #21 - PSA, kids: don't be irresponsible! if you absolutely need to fool around it's still better to be safe than sorry! (just covering my bases here, haha)_

_this is my favorite subset; I particularly like 21*, 23 and 27.  
*rating has been bumped up to M because of 21, oops. Thanks IronRaven! _


	4. 31 to 40

**31 Home  
**Charles had offered him a safe haven and a new cause to fight for, but it was Ororo who made the mansion a home for him to return to.

**32 Confusion  
**The dark, delighted laugh that comes from her lips is familiar in the worst kind of way, he realizes too late as blue eyes turn gold, white hair ripples into a bloody red and cinnamon skin shifts into a dangerous shade of blue. **  
**

**33 Fear  
**It lurked just beneath the solid trust they'd built over years of comapnionship, every time one went on a mission that the other did not.

**34 Lightning/Thunder**  
She played with lightning like a child with a favorite toy and he hated that while she could never share that joy with him because of the metal in his bones, she was having the time of her life with the thunder god himself up there, right now.

**35 Bonds  
**Despite the gaps in his memory, somehow he just knew that he'd never known the kind of kinship he had with her, before.

**36 Market**  
She makes a note of never sending him out to pick up the groceries again after he comes home one week with a bottle of chocolate syrup and a wickedly hopeful grin.

**37 - Technology**  
justaphase: _OMG guys do NOT head 2 d greenhouse 2day, its like walking in on ur parents down there!_ (reply / retweet / favorite)

**38 Gift**  
She didn't like receiving flowers (unless she could have them replanted) or chocolates (she wasn't much of a sweet tooth) or diamonds (they had an awkward conversation about the mines in Africa when he brought up the idea of a ring), so birthdays, anniverseries and valentines often stretched the limits of his creativity; but that was alright, he liked challenges and she loved surprises.

**39 Smile**  
She noticed early on that though Logan smirks, chuckles derisively and grins in anticipation of a fight, he rarely ever smiles, which made every time he did, however rare, gift enough in her opinion.

**40 Innocence**  
She put her hands on her hips, glaring at him dangerously over the tire tracks that covered her newly planted gardenias; it wasn't his fault, those damn flowers hadn't been there when he left the mansion two weeks ago...

* * *

_I forgot to update this due to a string of monsoons/typhoons that hit where I live recently, oops. back now, though! _


	5. 41 to 50

**41 Completion  
**That he grounded her when her lofty ideals got the best of her and she reined him in calmly when his temper got the best of him had many often wondering at how perfect a fit they were for each other.

**42 Clouds**  
Her dress had a skirt that ended with layers of soft, white tulle, giving the illusion of her walking on the clouds that she so loved as she made her way down the aisle...

**43 Sky**  
Was it a coincidence that overcast skies followed him whenever he left the mansion, and sunny skies greeted him whenever he returned?

**44 Heaven**  
He didn't treat her like a goddess, but as an equal - and that made her love him all the more.

**45 Hell  
**Jean has to flee from the control room in tears, Scott hot on her heels after Ororo and Charles are struck down by Apocalypse on the live feed, thousands of miles away in Egypt- so neither of them see when Logan pops his claws out and barely manages to keep the swirling mess of emotions he refuses to name in check (the nearest piece of furniture is not so lucky.)

**46 Sun**  
He wasn't sure if it was irony or a message from her to him that the sun shone beautifully the day they laid her to rest.

**47 Moon**  
There was an angel standing in the moonlight above him, all glowing hair and benevolent smiles he thought hazily as he struggled to swim his way from conccusion to concosciousness.

**48 Waves**  
He never says so, but he likes hearing her smooth voice over the comm link or the radio when he returns from a mission - he's never really had something to come home to.**  
**

**49 Hair**  
It spilled over her shoulders and covered them both like a curtain of starlight when she leaned over him, he loved the feel of it in his hands but rarely felt worthy of touching it.

**50 Supernova  
**It hits him like a mack truck when he tries to articulate it: an all-encompassing, explosive mess of feelings that he wasn't sure how to sort out - and all she does is smile and say, "And I love you, Logan."

* * *

_nachos will be served with the cheese you just got, don't worry._

_thanks for reading! some of these may evolve (ha ha, "evolve"!) into drabbles or lengthier stories one day. only time will tell!_


End file.
